degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Glampie05/I found Nowhere to Run for USA people (:
http://videozer.com/video/lzjws If you dont want to watch it then scroll down VVV and read the basic short summary. I was a little disappointed with degrassi writers this ep. Roles which people play in the ep : Eli: the unintrested random guy Bianca: the douche-bitch/troll thingy who says irritating jokes to irritated people. Clare: everyone seems to love her in this episode. Everyone else acts like there normal roles. My thoughts: i FOUND NO WHERE TO RUN USAA WOOO WOOOOPPP Omg when my sister told me she was watchng it i was like HOW ! cause ya know we dont live in canada and she gave me the link and i wrote it down. I mean no offense to degrassi writes but i was really disappointed with the episode. It was ... dare i say it kind of stupid. Because like! i wont spoil it for you but, seriously they made it seem like it was so much greater than it actually is! *and for those who watch degrassi mainly for eli, he's barely even in it. He makes the same amount of appearances as clares mom, and thats saying alot cause clares mom is barely in it. It sucks. I was all excited for that! now i must wait for january? It made me sad cause eli was barely in it.. its his senior year but like wtf WILL HE NOT BE IN IT AS MUCH CAUSE HIM AND CLARE ARE DONE, AND THERES NO PLOT FOR HIMM NOOOO! but ya. im typingtoo much, but the degrassi writers always make the promos waaaaaaay more misleading and intresting then it actually is. idk if you'll be disapointed after watching it, but i sure was. Short Summary, basically what happens: Katie is jealous of Bianca. Alli is helping clare get ready for the wedding, and dave and alli text all summer and then that day he wasnt replying to her, and so she asks clares advice and clare says her and jakes problems more important then dave and hers. Then the wedding happens in clares living room, and Jake tells Clare he still loves her, despite him ignoring her the whole summer while he was at a camp. And she says its SO over. Then Alli finds out Dave had a thing with another girl and they had sex, and so alli dumps dave. and then everyone appears at the dot and jakes says lets have a party at my cabin. cause the parents are on honeymoon So its Alli, Eli, Marisol, Kate, Drew, and Jake. Jake didnt invite clare, but bianca tells clare about it and they appear later. Jake tells a scary story that theres a man that comes and kills people like his wife. Then Clare sees Alli and Jake kissing and she runs off, jake goes and trys to find her, but eli does first and gives herr his jacket. Marisol smokes pot, and Katie second hand smokes it. and then jake is all " i love you clare" and they forgive each other, but clare doesnt forgive Alli. And then they here someone knocking at the door, but its clares mom and jakes dad cause clare wasnt answering her phone so they came. thats it. Category:Candidates for deletion